<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Claiming The Setter by CuteKageyama</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29814534">Claiming The Setter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteKageyama/pseuds/CuteKageyama'>CuteKageyama</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kageyama x Fukuroudani &amp; Nekoma [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Getting Together, Hurt Kageyama Tobio, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Light Angst, M/M, Protective Kozume Kenma, Rape Recovery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:08:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29814534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteKageyama/pseuds/CuteKageyama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma finds out something shocking about Karasuno. So he goes to the other setters and tells them and the team up and protect the youngest setter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kageyama Tobio/Kozume Kenma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kageyama x Fukuroudani &amp; Nekoma [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Claiming The Setter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I hope you guys enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kenma and Hinata are hanging out when Hinata's vice captain comes to them. </p><p>"Hey Hinata it's time to do that thing," Suag says with a smirk.</p><p>"Already, damn time flies by," Hinata says standing up. </p><p>"See ya around Hinata," Kenma says.</p><p>"You can join us," Suga suggests. </p><p>"What are you even gonna do?" Kenma asks. </p><p>"We're gonna make sure that our little bitch setter knows his place," Hinata says smirking. </p><p>"Um, sorry I can't, I have to do something with Tetsurou," Kenma says with wide eyes. </p><p>"Okay, see ya around," Hinata says following Suga out of the gym. </p><p>Kenma makes sure that those two are gone before he grabs his phone and opens up his group chat with the setters. </p><hr/><p>
  <em>Gamer Kicked out MommaSuga</em>
</p><p>
  <em>PrettyKing Is Online</em>
</p><p>
  <em>PrettySetter Is Online</em>
</p><p>PrettyKing:</p><p>Why did u kicked him out? </p><p>PrettySetter:</p><p>Yeah, what's wrong? </p><p>Gamer:</p><p>I think Karasuno is abusing Tobio</p><p>PrettySetter:</p><p>Why do u say that? </p><p>Gamer:</p><p>Cause Suga came to get Hinata and Hinata invited me to join them and when I ask what they was doing, Hinata said that they gonna make sure that their little bitch setter know his place</p><p>PrettyKing:</p><p>If they hurt Tobio-chan I'll fucking serve into their faces</p><p>PrettySetter:</p><p>No one hurt Kenma's blueberry</p><p>Gamer:</p><p>Oi we're not dating</p><p>PrettyKing:</p><p>Not yet</p><p>But we're getting off topic</p><p>PrettySetter:</p><p>We need to talk to Tobio</p><p>Gamer:</p><p>But he's not even online...</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Blueberry Is Online</em>
</p><p>Blueberry:</p><p>They do... </p><p>And they do more....</p><p>
  <em>Gamer Is Online</em>
</p><p>
  <em>PrettySetter Is Online</em>
</p><p>
  <em>PrettyKing Is Online</em>
</p><p>Gamer:</p><p>What else do they do?</p><p>PrettyKing:</p><p>U can tell us, we won't tell anyone</p><p>PrettySetter:</p><p>He's right and we'll go after them ourselves</p><p>Blueberry:</p><p>They tie me to the bed and do whatever they want even when I'm screaming no and trying to get lot of the rope or whatever they use</p><p>Gamer:</p><p>Is that why you wear long sleeves?</p><p>Blueberry:</p><p>Yeah, I always have some types of marks on my wrists from me trying to escape</p><p>PrettyKing:</p><p>I got an idea</p><hr/><p>Kenma waits for Hinata by the gym so they can talk about something. Kenma keeps looking down at his phone and reads the messages between him and the other three. He finishes reading the messages when he see Hinata walking up to him. </p><p>"Hey Kenma, what's up?'" Hinata asks. </p><p>"Can we talk inside?" Kenma asks. </p><p>"Of course," Hinata says with a smile. </p><p>Kenma nods his head and leads Hinata inside the gym. He sits on the bench and Hinata sits next to with his usual smile on his face. </p><p>"I wanna know something," Kenma says. </p><p>"What is it?" Hinata asks. </p><p>"What do you mean by what you said last night?" Kenma asks. </p><p>"Oh that, I'll tell ya, you see Tobio has a past and to make sure he knows we hold power of him and that he's the youngest, we do whatever want when he get confident," Hinata says with a smirk. </p><p>"But don't you want him to be confident in what he's doing?" Kenma asks.</p><p>"Hell no, it's better seeing him miserable, it what he get for how he acted in middle school," Hinata says. </p><p>"Do you even know his side of the story?" Kenma asks growing mad. </p><p>"No but I don't need to, I played against him before and I know what he's like," Hinata says shrugging. </p><p>Kenma looks away to clam down when he remembers something Tobio have told them. </p><p>"Do you guys ever do anything sexual with him?" Kenma asks as he's afraid of the answer. </p><p>"Yep, almost every night and three times a day," Hinata says. </p><p>Kenma just nods his head loss with words. He let out a with and stands up. </p><p>"Thanks for talking to me, I have to go, Keiji wants to talk to me about something" Kenma says as he ends the recording. </p><hr/><p>"That pisses me off," Keiji says. </p><p>"Tell me about it, it took everything in me to not punch him," Kenma says as he plays with Tobio's hair. </p><p>Tobio curls more into Kenma's lap and leaning into the touch. Tooru and Keiji smiles at the two before Kenma rolls his eyes and throws a pillow at them. </p><p>"We need to get Tobio out of this situation," Kenma says getting back on topic. </p><p>"I can always transfer," Tobio suggests. </p><p>"You can and join Nekoma," Kenma says. </p><p>"True but where will I live at?" Tobio asks sitting up. </p><p>"You can live with me, I'm sure my parents won't mind," Kenma says.</p><hr/><p>"Hey Tobs, is this the last box?" Tetsurou asks as he brings the box into Kenma's room. </p><p>Tobio looks up from organizing his items on the desk. </p><p>"Yeah, you can put it with the others," Tobio says pointing to the other boxes. </p><p>"Okay," Tetsurou says going to that spot. </p><p>He puts the box down and turns around to face Tobio.</p><p>"I'm glad you're here with Nekoma and especially Kenma," Tetsurou says smiling.</p><p>"I'm happy you guys let me on the volleyball team," Tobio says smiling. </p><p>"There's was no way we wouldn't let you on the team, you're a great addition to the team," Tetsurou says ruffling Tobio's hair. </p><p>They hear a growl and Tetsurou removed his hand from Tobio. </p><p>"Better?" Tetsurou asks. </p><p>"Yes" Kenma says going up to his boyfriend. </p><p>Tobio giggles and let Kenma pulls him to his side. </p><p>"Let finish unpacking," Kenma says glaring at Tetsurou.</p><hr/><p>Later that night, Tobio is curl up to Kenma's chest as Kenma plays his game. Tobio kisses Kenma's chest which causes Kenma to pause his game and looks down at Tobio. </p><p>"What's up?" Kenma asks. </p><p>"I love you," Tobio says smiling. </p><p>"I love you too," Kenma says kissing Tobio's nose.</p><p>Tobio scrunches up his nose before looking back at Kenma with a pout. </p><p>"What?" Kenma asks with a chuckle. </p><p>Tobio doesn't say anything but place his finger on his lips. </p><p>"Such a baby," Kenma says as he pulls Tobio's face up. </p><p>He kisses Tobio on the lip and feels Tobio smile into the kiss. When they break the kiss, Kenma kisses Tobio's nose once more before letting go of Tobio's face. Tobio cuddles back into Kenma's chest and watch him play his game. After a couple minutes of silence Kenma breaks the silence. </p><p>"I'm glad that I got you," Kenma says with a small smile. </p><p>"So am I," Tobio says back with a smile. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>